Song of a rose
by superloudean
Summary: She wants to bring down Lord Blackwood more than anything! And in order to do so, she turns for help to no other than Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. But what is she hiding? Will they help her? and oh...Holmes killed Gladstone again...possible Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Oh uh! A Sherlock Holmes story? How did this happen? Well I blame the wonderful Robert Downie Jr and my stupid head that couldn't get him and the film out of my mind! My Supernatural readers and reviewers will hate me I know :P But don't worry! I won't give up my other stories! I swear!

So this is my first fanfic based on a movie! Hope it doesn't well…sucks!

I own nothing (but boy I wish I did ;P)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

London 1891

She heard the weird chanting again tonight. It was the fifth time this month and she was clueless onto why this was happening. But she did know by whom. She was ready to fall back asleep but then when the chanting stopped she tensed up because that only meant one thing. _He _was coming. And he wasn't alone.

The door to her room opened and two men walked in, without even bothering to knock on the door "Gentlemen I'm not decent" she whispered as she tried to cover herself from the men. She was dressed in her nightgown

"Chantel dear" one of the men said darkly at her "We are in dire need of your assistance"

"If I may ask sir, what for?" she hesitantly asked

"The basement needs your cleaning expertise" the other man said, smiling in a sinister way. Chantel nodded "Very well sir. Give me one moment to put on some proper attire"

"There's no time. Your presence is requested immediately" the man said and Chantel sighed "You are in no position to tell me what to do…_sir_" she snapped at him but regretted it immediately when a hand came in contact with the left side of her face "You shut your mouth! You…" the man went on to say but the first man stopped him "Coward! Stop this instant"

"But my Lord, she was disrespectful" Coward said while Chantel was still sitting in her bed, rubbing her cheek

"That she was. I'll deal with her" the man replied and smirked evilly "As you wish Lord Blackwood" Coward said and bowed in front of him. Blackwood approached her bed and with no hesitation she yanked her hair, hard.

"I suggest that you show a little more respect to my friend dear Chantel or you'll have to deal with the consequences. Again" he whispered in her ear "Or maybe I should pay your lovely mother a visit" he said and at that Chantel's eyes widened in fear. She knew what he was capable off

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked while releasing the hold on her hair

"Yes father"

* * *

It was the first time in that month that Chantel was asked to clean the basement of her father's residence. Yes, Lord Blackwood was indeed her father but he never acted or showed any sighs of fondness towards her. But feelings were mutual.

Chantel had just finished descending the stairs that led to the basement and for an unknown reason her heart was beating fast in her chest as she was approaching towards the door.

"Oh my sweet god!" she gasped when she opened the door and slowly walked inside. At the center of the room was an altar accompanied with many white candles and the floor and walls were covered in bizarre and mystique symbols.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she said to herself as she noticed that the room was practically covered in blood. Lots of blood _He killed someone_ she thought and her mind wondered back to the nights (like the one few hours ago) where she heard someone chanting. She always denied it but she also heard screams. Female screams to be exact. She sighed and ran a hand through her ginger hair _Devil's work_ she thought while looking around the room. She grabbed her rug and bucket of water and started cleaning the basement. This was going to be…unpleasant but she had to keep her father happy. Or else…

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Chantel had finished cleaning the basement. Her hair was a mess and her white nightgown was covered in blood stains. As she was ascending the stairs to her room, she heard voices coming from Blackwood's study. She knew she shouldn't pry but something compelled her to do it.

"My Lord" she heard Coward say "The authorities are suspicious of us and our…activities"

"Worry not. The Scotland Yard consists of a bunch of incapable fools. They will not figure it out any time soon" she heard her father reply to him

"But what about Holmes, sir?" Coward asked and Chantel heard Blackwood groan in annoyance. She knew about the infamous Sherlock Holmes! The great detective and only person that posed such a great threat to the Lord and his plans. Blackwood loathed Holmes. She could tell by the way he says his name.

"Mmm, Sherlock Holmes. The thorn stuck in my backside. Worry not Coward. I have the case of Mr. Holmes under control" he said and then both laughed in content.

Chantel had heard enough. She quietly walked back to her room and she lay on her bed facing the ceiling. She felt like she had to something. But what? Her father knew her every move. She was certain that he knew that she had listened to his conversation with Coward. How could she possible help? She'd probably end up dead. But at this point she didn't really care. She had to stop her father. She bit her lip as she pondered at that thought. Suddenly a smile formed upon her lips. She knew the solution.

It was Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Tada! That was the end of the first chapter! Oooh I'm so nervous! I really you'll like the story! I know it was a small chapter but hey...i can't give out everything on the first chapter ^_^ I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a review to tell me how I did :) Should I continue the story? If you choose to continue the story, next chapter will have our favorite duo meeting up with Chantel. Also more of her past is revealed! Plus some trigger happy Sherlock :D (Btw this will not be a copy of the film. Yes it will revolve around it but it will not be a copy-paste story with a random OC! Prepare for lots of twists)

I really hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm here with the second chapter! Thank you so much 42Mulder and A Reviewer for the lovely reviews! I dedicate this chapter to you! ^_^ Hope I won't disappoint you!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next night

_Bang, bang, bang _"Not again!" Doctor John Watson mumbled when he heard the familiar gunshots coming from Sherlock Holmes' room "HOLMES!" he shouted while exiting his own room "You devil what are you up to now?" he said mostly to himself and glanced at the coming form of Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh Doctor, he is out of his mind! He's been locked up in his room doing nothing other than shooting the damn pistol and killing the dog!"

"AGAIN?" Watson half screamed "Holmes open the door this instant!" he yelled while banging his door

"Oh Doctor that man will be the death of me! What will I ever do when you'll move out?" Mrs. Hudson asked. The poor woman has been through hell with Holmes. Watson felt sorry for her "Who knows maybe he'll retire" Watson said and she laughed "Only when he is dead my good doctor" she said and walked away leaving Watson alone, in front of Holmes' door.

"Watson! You are alone?" suddenly Holmes' voice came through the closed door. For some reason he didn't like Mrs. Hudson or the nanny as he liked to call her. Watson sighed "Yes. Now open up" he said and within a few seconds Watson heard Holmes unlocking the door.

"You are a psychopath!" Watson stated when he entered the messy room.

Holmes cocked an eyebrow "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a fully functioning sociopath. Do your research Watson" he said that caused the doctor to sigh deeply. His eyes fell on the walls of the room "Why?" he simply said.

"Flies my dear Watson" he said like it was the most common and simple things in the world

"Again, why?" Watson asked expressionless

"After I spend a considerable amount of time chasing the flies-" Holmes started explaining but Watson cut him off "How much time are we talking exactly Holmes?"

"Six hours. Now hush and let me finish. I managed to obtain and capture 5 of the flies from a total of six-"

"What happened to fly number six?" Watson yet again interrupted Holmes, who glared Watson "I was getting to that. After an additional time of 2 hours of not managing to obtain the fly-"

"You began shooting at it" Watson yet again interrupted Holmes, who stomped his foot on the ground, clearly irritated by the fact that the doctor continued to interrupt him.

"I hate being interrupted by others Watson"

Watson smiled "I am aware" he said and then his eyes landed on the sleeping form of his dog, Gladstone "For heaven sakes Holmes! What have you done to my dog?" Watson yelled at the detective as he run towards the dog

"Our dog" Holmes simply stated

"My dog! It's the sixth time you've killed him this month!"

Holmes snorted "Don't be ridiculous Watson. I've simply given him a Neuromuscular-blocking drug. It blocks neuromuscular transmission at the neuromuscular junction, causing paralysis of the affected skeletal muscles" he stopped explaining when he noticed Watson's glare

"You need a case"

"The only thing to do right now Watson is to find a closure to the Blackwood case" Holmes said and sat down on his favorite chair

"Holmes, we are not even sure whether the culprit is Blackwood"

"I am sure my dear Watson. I just don't have the evidence to make Scotland Yard believe it" Holmes said and light his favorite pipe "Someone's at the door"

Watson frowned "No one's at the-" he went to say but the doorbell made him stop "How did you- nevermind" he said shaking his head and exited the room

* * *

"Who could be in such hour?" Watson asked himself as he descended the stairs and approached the main door.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely when he opened the door and came face to face with a young man. More like face to chest _What a petit man_ he thought

"I need to see Mr. Sherlock Holmes" the man said. Watson noticed that the man spoke too softly for a male.

"I'm afraid Mr. Holmes can't see you right now"

"Please…it's an emergency" the man pleaded and Watson after he mulled it over for a second he let the man enter the house _Holmes could use the brainwork_ he thought

"Follow me"

When they reached the top of the stairs Watson stopped abruptly outside Holmes' door and turn to look at the man "I must warn you about my colleague. He can be-"

Suddenly the door opened "-absolutely delightful! Right Watson?" Holmes finished the doctor's sentence.

"Far from it"

"Come on Watson, don't let the lady waiting! Enter, enter!" Holmes said much to Watson surprise. When they entered the room and closed the door behind him, Watson had to ask "What exactly to you mean Holmes?"

Holmes smiled and bowed in front of their guest "Enchante" he said and their guest laughed, a clearly female laugh "What gave me away detective?" she asked and removed her hat, making her ginger hair float on her shoulders.

"Your footsteps my dear. Like feather. Evident of someone who took on some dancing. Mmm, ballet?"

"Precisely" she said and Holmes grinned in satisfaction "My apologies for your inconvenience Doctor"

"I had figured it out" Watson said and scratched the back of his head

"Oh the lies! You wouldn't have figure it out my good doctor any time soon" Holmes said

"I do not think so"

"I do. Need I remind you of the time we went camping for the Redford case?" Holmes said and Watson blushed

* * *

Flashback

_Holmes and Watson are on a camping trip. In the middle of the night Holmes wakes up and gives Dr. Watson a nudge. "Watson" he says, "look up in the sky and tell me what you see."_

_"I see millions of stars, Holmes," says Watson._

_"And what do you conclude from that, Watson?"_

_Watson thinks for a moment. "Well," he says, "astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. Theologically, I see that God is all-powerful, and we are small and insignificant. Uh, what does it tell you, Holmes?"_

_"Watson, you idiot! Someone has stolen our tent!"_

* * *

"So Miss…"

"Chantel"

"Miss Chantel. What can we do for you?" Watson asked trying to change the subject. That camping trip was a nightmare

"I need your help" she said and sat down when Watson gestured for her to sit down

"Ah! C'est un beau nom" Holmes said in France, detecting her slight French accent. Chantel smiled on the compliment. Not many people think her name was beautiful

"Merci beaucoup monsieur"

"Chantel" Watson said "Last name?" he asked and she pressed her lips together. Holmes noticed that and quickly grabbed a nearby chair and sat right in front of Chantel, his face right in front of hers. She was taken aback by the detective's actions and looked over at the doctor as Holmes was staring at her face "He does that often. No need to worry"

Holmes' eyes studied her face. And in just under three minutes she knew her story "You are 25 years of age and you work as a maid for a very big household. The calluses on your hands betrayed that. You are not or were ever married or engaged as there is no ring or ring mark on your finger and you were recently cleaning a large area. I'm guessing a basement? Yes your hands are still flustered from the boiling water. You don't get along with others as you are kind of a loner. You have yet to look either me or the doctor straight in the eyes. You are constantly physically abused-"

"Holmes! Apologize this instant" Watson said to the detective and Chantel tried to remain calm "No need doctor. He is only telling the truth. Please do continue"

"Very well" Holmes said nodding as he was intrigued to find out more about the woman in front of him "The bruises on your face and tiny scars along with your bandages wrist are evidence of domestic violence. But what I don't quite fathom Miss Chantel is why you are embarrassed to tell us your last name?"

"Because it means death" she whispered and for the first time she looked the detective in the eyes. He could see the scared yet determined look in her eyes "What is it?" he asked and she took a large gasp of breath

"It's Blackwood" she said and she heard the doctor gasping "As in Lord Blackwood?" he asked and Chantel nodded "Do you understand now Mr. Holmes?" she asked and looked over at the detective who had a faraway look on his face "Detective?"

"Holmes?" Watson also called for him. After some seconds he seemed to come back to reality. Laughing

"Ah is he alright?" she asked the doctor

"Let me get back at you on this one" Watson said as he stared at his hysterically laughing friend. Finally he talked "This is…SPLENDID!" he yelled in excitement "You my dear are a godsend"

Chantel shifted in her sit "Uh, thank you?" she said hesitantly

"Why are you exactly here?" Holmes asked her, although he knew the answer

"To put an end to my father's plans. You need to stop him" she said and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket "This is the time and place where they are going to perform the next…ritual" she paused at the last word for a second and handed the paper to Holmes.

"How did you get here?" Watson asked

"I sneaked out of my room. Father was fast asleep at the moment" she explained

"Great! It would be a pity if he'd known of your plans my dear" Holmes said and handed the paper to Watson to see as well. Chantel smiled sadly "I am certain that he knows that I've left his residence"

"Then you mustn't go back there" Watson said

"But oh she must Watson! Or else the plan will not be a success" Holmes said earning yet another glare from the doctor "But if Blackwood knows that she left in the middle of the night-"

"I will be severely punished or worse. I know doctor and thank you for your concern. But it's a risk I'm willing to take in order to stop this monster" Chantel said and stood up. She walked towards the door "I really appreciate your help gentlemen" she said and opened the door. Just before she walked out of the room, she turned towards Holmes "Stop him" and with that she left, leaving the two men alone.

"What a twist in events isn't it Watson?" Holmes said with a smile. Watson stared at him "You selfish pig! That girl is practically walking to her death and you couldn't care less!" he said shaking his head "I sometimes wonder if you have a heart Holmes" the doctor said and with that he exited the detective's room.

* * *

And another chapter came to an end! Hope you really liked it! :) In regards to the flashback about the camping trip it's an old time classic joke about SH! And it's absolutely hilarious, don't ya think? I just had to put it somewhere!

I'm really looking forward to your reviews guys! They really make my day! Seriously! Also question! Would like to put Irene in the story or not? Your choice :)

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Uhm *awkward silence* hello! I know, I know it's been forever! The truth is that I kinda lost my inspiration…I can't force my chapters gang sorry! But now I'm back! I'd like to thank joyouslight_, Zenyatta19, A Reviewer, Lady Wesker, HHopeK143, VampWolf92, OceanAmber, Guest, jewels369, Hufflepuff Hex _and_ Aki Hotaru 16_ for the lovely and encouraging reviews! I love you guys seriously!

Now on with the chapter! (Which took forever for me to type it! So sorry if it sucks!)

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

She was scared.

She glanced behind her as she tugged some loose copper hair under the hat she was wearing. She saw someone following her and she was certain that was one of her father's workers.

She walked faster.

She had to dodge several broughams on her way. It wouldn't be pleasant if she'd stomped by a horse or worse get hit by the carriage. She glanced behind her again. He was getting closer.

She ran.

Almost breathless, she made a right turn and found herself into an alley. She leaned against the filthy wall and allowed herself to take a few deep breaths. _Maybe it was just a coincidence _she thought and closed her eyes _Father will be irate that I left the residence. But my punishment will be worth it, if Mr. Holmes stops him_

She opened her eyes after some time and slowly peeked around the corner of the alley. She saw no one and she breathed in relief. She could swear she heard someone fighting though. But when she turned around to continue her way back to her house, she bumped into someone and couldn't help but to let out a small scream.

"Ah 'm sorry pretty lady" the man said. He was a beggar "here for you" he said and handed Chantel the small red rose he had in the front pocket of his dirty jacket. When he saw the perplexed look on her face he added "for scaring ya" he said and walked away without a second glance. Chantel stood there for a minute, her eyebrows raised but she shook her head and quickly made her way back the Blackwood residence. But almost immediately she stopped in her tracks. She looked behind her to see the beggar again as she asked herself _How did he know I was a woman?_

* * *

Holmes watched as Watson was closing the door to his room. As soon as the audible _click_ was heard, he dashed through the room grabbing a dirty jacket and a fake, rather big, nose. He run outside of his room and opened the window, which was located at the head of the stairway. With one big breath (and one last apply to his fake nose) he jumped.

Unfortunately he landed on his back but that didn't stop him (he could use the dirt after all). He got up quickly and with the corner of his sharp eye he spotted Chantel walking away from Baker Street. He watched her as she tugged some of her copper red hair inside the hat (he concluded that it wasn't her first time sneaking out thus having the disguise ready at any time).

As he was walking some several feet behind her, he spotted a young girl selling some flowers. He approached her and tapped her right shoulder causing the girl to look at her right, but Holmes appeared at her left and picked out a red rose from her basket and replaced it with a penny.

He put the rose in the front of his jacket and walked faster. He knew she needed an excuse to give her cruel father. A believable one too. He must not find out that she came to him for help.

As he was walking he suddenly saw Chantel looking back towards him. It took him half a second to realize that she wasn't looking at him but past him. He followed her eyes and soon enough he spotted a really tall and really well built man following her. He was certain that he belonged to Blackwood's personnel.

Holmes saw Chantel heading and entering an alley. He took his chance and approached the man who was about to follow Chantel into the alley. He grabbed him from his shoulders and shoved him into the opposite alley of Chantel's. The man with a loud groan went to stand up but Holmes stomped on his hand and fingers, making the man yelp in pain.

"Oh no, no. I should prefer that you remain as sited" he said as the whole fight that was about to happen, played in his mind

_Torso turned to the side. Possible injury. First point of attack_

_Two: He has dilated pupils. Knuckle hit for disorientation at eyes_

_Three: Shortness of breath and wheezing. Conclusion: Asthma. Punch to centre of the chest_

_Four: Time to end it. Kick front of knee. Patellar dislocation_

_Summary prognosis: Conscious in 95 seconds_

_Full faculty of recovery, unlikely_

And so he attacked. He kicked with force his left side and he yelled in pain. The man stood up and tried to punch Holmes in his stomach, but he blocked his attack. Holmes punched the man with his knuckles right in his eyes and stood back dizzy, his palms covering his eyes and groaning, mostly in anger. He recovered and swung at Holmes managing a punch at the left side of his face, who in return punched him right into the centre of his chest, causing the man to crumble down. The man, breathing hard, tried to stand up but Holmes kicked with force the front of his knee, which caused the man to fall unconscious from the intense pain.

Smiling in a satisfactory way, he bend down and stripped from his opponent a black scarf. After he put on the scarf and checking to see if the fake nose was intact, he exited the alley.

He saw Chantel walking in front of him, so he run and bumped into her. He tried to hide a chuckle when she let out a small scream.

"Ah 'm sorry pretty lady" he said as he changed his accent a little to fit that of a beggars "Here for ya" he said and handed the dusty, red rose to her. He hoped his plan would work. He saw her perplexed look "For scaring ya" he added and walked past her. This was as far as he could go. He couldn't risk being seen. Not that he would of course, he was THE Sherlock Holmes after all, master of disguises. But he had to take extra caution with this case.

He turned one last time towards Chantel's retrieving back and whispered "_Bonne chance mademoiselle Chantel"_

* * *

Chantel wasted no other time in trying to understand how the beggar knew she was a woman. The big man who was following her was gone and she couldn't be gladder. After several of minutes, she reached her residence. There was no point in sneaking her way back in. She never did, because her father was aware of her absence.

So she used the main door.

When she walked inside she noticed that the whole house was in pitch black _like his soul_ she thought. Her heart pounding fast. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hello Chantel" he said and used the small oil lamp next to the table to shine some light into the dark room and especially…her.

"Father" she said her heart ready to leap out of her chest "I'm sorry I left our home. I was in dire need of some fresh air"

He laughed a low and dark laugh and stood up. He grabbed the oil lamp and walked towards her, like a hunter circling his prey. "Where were you?" he asked

"For a walk, sir" she answered carefully and hoped for the best.

"Wearing the attire of a man?"

"It's dangerous for a lady to wonder at these hours by herself father"

"I see" he said slowly "But the only logical explanation is that you decided to betray me! Your own father"

"NO!" Chantel yelled "I would never do such a thing" she lied and Blackwood laughed. Suddenly he noticed something red in her hand "And what is that in your hand dear?" he said and Chantel looked at her hand. She was holding the rose the beggar gave her. Why? She did not know.

"But oh…it's a rose father" she answered instantly regretting her tone. She couldn't help it. It came along with her French heritage.

His response came fast in the form of a hard slap across her face , so hard it made her lose her balance and land on the ground "I will NOT accept that tone of yours" he said "Now answer me. WHO GAVE YOU THAT FLOWER?!" he yelled in her face as she tried to suppress her tears.

"N-n-no one"

THUD

Another slap across her face, this time splitting her lip "THE TRUTH! Are you courting with someone?!" he asked and she was about to deny it but then an idea came to her. He thought a man, who had a romantic interest in her, gave her that rose. If she would admit to that, he would not think she betrayed him.

_Thank you beggar_

"Y-yes" she answered and Blackwood, surprised, frowned "A man gave that flower to you?" he asked and she nodded "And you have been courting with him in secret?" he said and nodded again. She didn't trust her voice.

Blackwood's face reddened in anger and with a quick and strong motion, he slapped Chantel's face with the oil lamp he was holding. She screamed loudly at the impact and once again she was on the floor, crying and moaning in pain.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" she screamed as she cradled her bloodied and semi burned face in her hands. She removed her hands to see him, but the room was coated in black once again.

"And you are filthy whore!" he said, his voice filled with poison. He walked towards another oil lamp, bigger this time and used it to light up the room. He circled Chantel "Look at you" he said as he kept walking in circles around her "A harlot! Just like your mother! After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me?!" he said and kneeled down to her level. He grabbed her bloody face in his hands and forced her to look at him "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled and she did

"Tell me that you love me" he requested

"Never" Chantel spoke, her voice broken

"I'M YOUR FATHER! DAUGHTERS LOVE THEIR FATHERS; TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"I'd rather die" she said and spit him in the eye. Blackwood stood up slowly and wiped the spit from his eye "As you wish" he said and dragged her across the room and down the steps that led to the basement by her throat.

Chantel didn't bother to fight him. He was too strong and she was too weak. She closed her eyes and more tears escaped her eyes. She was in pain and she was scared of what her father would do to her. But in the end she was happy and proud of her actions. She just hoped that Sherlock Holmes would stop this monster.

That way, her impending death wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

Yay! Finally I finished that chapter! As I said, that chapter took forever for me to type! Pfew! And worry not! I will not kill off Chantel! At least not now ;)

I promise that the next chapter won't take long to update since my exams are done and my plot bunny is back!

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! :)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


End file.
